dr_stonefandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
This page consists of a timeline that is based on all the times and dates given to us in Dr. Stone as well as Dr. STONE reboot: Byakuya Year 2004 *January 4th: Senku is born. Caleb Cook's Dr. Stone trivia ch56: 15th and 16th. https://twitter.com/CDCubed/status/993519671277162496?s=20 *Byakuya fails JAXA's Astronaut Selection Trials. Dr. Stone Manga — Vol. 5 Chapter 42, Failed due to a "Nasty charley horse during the swimming exam." Year 2014 * Senku and Taiju make a bodysuit that helps Byakuya learn how to swim. * Byakuya is accepted as a JAXA Astronaut. * Byakuya supervises the construction of Rei. Rei (Ver. 23) first appearance.Dr. STONE reboot: Byakuya - Reboot: Chapter 1, Page 3 Year 2019 * May 31st: Byakuya, Lillian, and Shamil, on board a Soyuz rocket, launch into space from Baikonur Cosmodrome. Dr. Stone Manga — Vol. 5 Chapter 42, Soyuz Rocket Launches into space. "Three days later a mysterious flash of light turned everyone on the Earth's surface to stone." June 2nd: *Soyuz docks with the ISS. Meanwhile, sparrows across the world turn to stone. June 3rd: *The Stone Era begins, and the entire world is petrified. Caleb Cook's Dr. Stone trivia ch56: 16th. | https://twitter.com/CDCubed/status/993519672392810498?s=20 Day of Petrification calculated. 22 Hours after the Petrification Event: *The earth goes dark after all of the power stations shut down. Dr. STONE reboot: Byakuya - Reboot: Chapter 3, Page 5 60 Hours after the Petrification Event: *Shamil, Connie, and Lillian splash down on Earth.Dr. STONE reboot: Byakuya - Reboot: Chapter 3, Page 19 62 Hours after the Petrification Event: *The ISS enters an Elliptical Orbit, so it can becomes a variable in Byakuya's equation for Byaukya's, Darya's, and Yakov's return to Earth.Dr. STONE reboot: Byakuya - Reboot: Chapter 4, Page 7 66 Hours after the Petrification Event: *The Second Soyuz undocks the ISS for its planned entry to Earth, leaving Rei on the ISS.Dr. STONE reboot: Byakuya - Reboot: Chapter 4, Page 19 Aproximately 76 Hours after the Petrification Event: *Byakuya, Yakov, and Darya land on the nearest Island near where Shamil and the others landed so they can rescue them. It takes Byakuya 10 hours to rescue Shami, Connie, and Lillian, starting from when they splashed down. Dr. Stone Manga — Vol. 6 Chapter 44, The ISS Crew land near Japan 60 hours after the Petrification Event. 126 Days after the Petrification Event: *Debris collides with the ISS, damaging S.A.W. solar cells and the power line, which is restored by Rei.Dr. STONE reboot: Byakuya - Reboot: Chapter 5, Page 2 200 Days after the Petrification Event: *Rei continues to function.Dr. STONE reboot: Byakuya - Reboot: Chapter 5, Page 9 Year 2020 - 2021 * Yakov and Darya have two children. 380 Days after the Petrification Event: *Rei continues to wait for Byakuya. During that time, Rei makes a laser gun that measures distance and discovers the ISS is 600 km below standard trajectory, Rei then upgrades itself to Version 38 and synthesizes raw elements into fuel to propel the ISS into a stable orbit.Dr. STONE reboot: Byakuya - Reboot: Chapter 5, Page 9-12 1 Year and 6 Months after the Petrification Event: *Rei contemplates the need for water to convert into oxygen and hydrogen for fuel. Dr. STONE reboot: Byakuya - Reboot: Chapter 5, Page 17-19 1 Year and 8 Months after the Petrification Event: *Rei continues to wait for Byakuya. Dr. STONE reboot: Byakuya - Reboot: Chapter 5, Page 19 2 Year after the Petrification Event: *Rei constructs a spaceship using two EVA Suits and a retractable solar panel. Dr. STONE reboot: Byakuya - Reboot: Chapter 6, Page 4 *Rei sets course to the comet Li'l Maho, which will take three years to arrive. Dr. STONE reboot: Byakuya - Reboot: Chapter 6, Page 7 Year 2022 * Shamil and Connie get married. 3 Year after the Petrification Event: *Rei closes in on the comet Li'l Maho *The comet fractures in two pieces due to the sun. *Rei installs a hydrogen engine to Li'l Maho and sets a course for Earth Year 2023 - *Connie passes away from pneumonia. *Yakov and Darya sail to the mainland in the hopes of bringing back antibiotics. *Shamil passes away from pneumonia. *Byakuya begins writing the 100 Tales. *Lillian passes away from pneumonia.Dr. Stone Manga — Vol. 6 Chapter 45, The fate of the ISS Crew is told. Year 2024 5 Year after the Petrification Event: *Rei places Li'l Maho in a stable orbit around the Earth known as the Lagrangian Point.Dr. STONE reboot: Byakuya - Reboot: Chapter 6, Page 16-17 Year 2027 8 Year after the Petrification Event: *Rei upgrades its brain to the equivalent of 1000 smartphones after it reports that 12 of 60 original smartphones being broken.Dr. STONE reboot: Byakuya - Reboot: Chapter 6, Page 18-19 *Reigelion gets a upgrade to include one more EVA suit.Dr. STONE reboot: Byakuya - Reboot: Chapter 6, Page 19 Year 2039 '20 Year after the Petrification Event:'Dr. STONE reboot: Byakuya - Reboot: Chapter 7, Page 6 *Rei is still functioning and maintaining the ISS. *The first flag is created. Year 2040 * Senku remains petrified within his school building counting. Dr. Stone Manga — Chapter 115, (Page 13) Seconds since petrification: 675, 102, 440 seconds. Year 2041 - 2050 *A dam bursts, washing Senku and Taiju away from their school.Dr. Stone Manga — Vol. 1 Chapter 1, A dam bursts destroying Senku's School. Year 2041 '22 Year after the Petrification Event:'Dr. STONE reboot: Byakuya - Reboot: Chapter 7, Page 8-9 *The ISS is starting to fall to disrepair due to the lack of resources, so Rei decides to use parts from all the old satellites located in Near-Earth orbit and Geostationary orbit to repair the ISS. *Giant radar dish is built to locate satellites. *Reigelion is upgraded to Reigelion Type-R, with the upgrade allowing it to become autonomous. Year 2044 '25 Year after the Petrification Event:'Dr. STONE reboot: Byakuya - Reboot: Chapter 7, Page 9 *100 tons of sattelites acquired. Year 2051 * Senku lays petrified at the place where he will wake up at in the Year 5738. Dr. Stone Manga — Chapter 115, Seconds since petrification: 1, 014, 599, 230 seconds. * Byakuya presumably passes away. Dr. Stone Manga — Chapter 115, Byakuya collapses in a river and presumably passes away. * After Byakuya's death, at his request, his family seals his bottle of rare metals in the Soyuz Capsule using cement. Dr. Stone Manga — Chapter 114 and Chapter 115, Byakuya tells his family to seal his rare metals in the Soyuz ones he passes away. Year 2057 '38 Year after the Petrification Event:'Dr. STONE reboot: Byakuya - Reboot: Chapter 7, Page 9 *Rei has lost 40% of operating capacity from the high energy particles generated from the sun and upgrades its brain to have an operating power of 3,000 smartphones. Year 2061 '42 Year after the Petrification Event:'Dr. STONE reboot: Byakuya - Reboot: Chapter 7, Page 9 *The ISS is currently operating efficiently. *Rei constructs a beacon on the ISS so Byakuya knows that the ISS is still operating for his return. *Byakuya passes away. Year 2219 '332 Year after the Petrification Event:'Dr. STONE reboot: Byakuya - Reboot: Chapter 8, Page 1-3 *The land on Earth has returned to being covered in plant life. *The massive deserts have mostly vanished. *Mount Fuji has erupted. *Roppongi Hills has fallen. Year 2351 '200 Year after the Petrification Event:'Dr. STONE reboot: Byakuya - Reboot: Chapter 8, Page 3-6 *An iron meteorite estimated weighing 200 million tons and 700 meters in diameter, with the destructive power similar to 500,000 megaton atomic bomb, hits Rome, creating a crater with the diameter of 25 km. *Due to the asteroid's impact, Earth's temperature drops by 2 degrees Celsius for a few years. *The debris created from the impact has ravaged the space station. Year 2489 '470 Year after the Petrification Event:'Dr. STONE reboot: Byakuya - Reboot: Chapter 8, Page 6-8 *The comet Li'l Maho has shrunken. *Reigelion gets an upgrade to include an extra EVA suit making the total to 4 EVA suits. *Rei begins its second comet hunt, capturing an extrasolar comet from the outside reaches of the solar system, which weighs two million tons. *The new asteroid contains organic resources, that look somewhat like a giant monster. Year 2509 '490 Year after the Petrification Event:'Dr. STONE reboot: Byakuya - Reboot: Chapter 8, Page 9 *Rei collects the abandoned survey satellites and uses them to create an asteroid tracking device (To locate asteroids that have the potential of impacting Earth). Year 3219 '1,200 Year after the Petrification Event:'Dr. STONE reboot: Byakuya - Reboot: Chapter 8, Page 9 *Mount Fuji erupts again. Year 3369 '1,350 Year after the Petrification Event:'Dr. STONE reboot: Byakuya - Reboot: Chapter 8, Page 9 *A earthquake has made the island Byakuya landed on grow larger. Year 3619 '1,600 Year after the Petrification Event:'Dr. STONE reboot: Byakuya - Reboot: Chapter 8, Page 9 *Marks the 50th time Rei has had to replace the solar cells. *Rei makes a commemorative book about the occasion. Year 5219 '3,200 Year after the Petrification Event:'Dr. STONE reboot: Byakuya - Reboot: Chapter 8, Page 10 *Rei discovers an asteroid that will impact Earth. *The asteroid has a diameter of 40 km, weighs 300 trillion tons, a destructive power of ten billion megaton nuclear bombs, and is due to hit in 400 years. *Asteroid evasion plan starts (will take 370 years to complete). Year 5219 - 5569 Dr. STONE reboot: Byakuya - Reboot: Chapter 8, Page 12-13 *Solar power farm built. *Space factory built *The first unmanned spaceship with a hydrogen bomb is completed Year 5569 '3,550 Year after the Petrification Event:'Dr. STONE reboot: Byakuya - Reboot: Chapter 8, Page 14 *4,000 unmanned spaceships with hydrogen bombs are launched from low earth orbit towards the asteroid. *The space station has been reduced to one module and a single solar cell. Year 5589 '3,570 Year after the Petrification Event:'Dr. STONE reboot: Byakuya - Reboot: Chapter 8, Page 14 *The asteroid has been succesfully diverted away from Earth. *Rei begins to repair the space station. Year 5721 * Ruri is born. * Kinro is born. Year 5723 * Kohaku is born. * Chrome is born. * Ginro is born. Year 5730 * Suika is born. Year 5736 *Amaryllis and her four friends set out to sea, only to be caught by Mozu and Kirsiame, who use a petrification weapon to petrify everyone except Amaryllis, who narrowly escapes and swims away. Dr. Stone Manga — Vol. 12 Chapter 106 Year 5738 * Senku breaks free from his rock prison on April 1st after being petrified for 3715 years and 241 days. He gets to work cultivating his own tools and developing a way to heal petrification. Dr. Stone Manga — Vol. 2 Chapter 13, Senku calculates how much time has passed since being petrified. * Taiju Oki breaks free around October 5. He reunites with Senku, and they both begin to work on the depetrification formula. Year 5739 * Taiju and Senku perfect the formula around a year after Taiju's release. They free Tsukasa Shishio to protect themselves from a lion attack, and Yuzuriha soon afterwards. * The group separates following the betrayal of Tsukasa, who takes possession of the Cave of Miracles. Taiju and Yuzuriha join Tsukasa under the orders of Senku (who Tsukasa considers dead), while he will go towards the smoke signal that they sighted during the fight. * Senku meets Kohaku, a young inhabitant of the Ishigami Village. Here, he founds the Kingdom of Science and becomes the Village chief. * Tsukasa establishes the Tsukasa Empire. Year 5740 * Stone Wars begin in early spring, which will be won by the Kingdom of Science. * Senku begins to look for a way to perform petrification. * The work to build the Perseus begins. Year 5741 * September 10th: The Perseus is completed and the journey to Takarajima (Treasure Island) begins. (3 years, 5 months, and 9 days since Senku broke out on April 1, 5738.) Dr. Stone Manga — Vol. 12 Chapter 99 Category:Locations Category:Timeline